Romance
by emmatheorphansavior
Summary: Regina is throwing something away in the kitchen trash and notices a mountain of crumpled up notebook paper in the container. Curiosity gets the best of her and she inspects a few. They are all attempted love poetry about her in Emma's handwriting.


**Based on the Prompt:**

_Regina is throwing something away in the kitchen trash and notices a mountain of crumpled up notebook paper in the container. Curiosity gets the best of her and she inspects a few. They are all attempted love poetry about her in Emma's handwriting. She is overwhelmed by this. Regina rushes off to find Emma to show her appreciation and to ask Emma why she never completed them. Thanks! :)_

It's a little different, but here you go!

* * *

Regina smiles; she and Emma are doing well. She was afraid that Emma's attention would wane once she'd had enough time to get over her infatuation, but she is still as caring as ever. Regina shuts off the sink faucet. Emma had braved the stove and cooked dinner. Regina snarked and poked fun, but she admits to herself that dinner was fantastic. Emma is a good cook.

Regina wipes down the last counter and neatly folds up the paper towel. Walking over to the trashcan, she notices a stack of stock paper all packed together amongst the trash. She doesn't remember throwing papers away; all of her work is done in the office or in her study. Carefully, she pulls them out.

Each letter starts with ´_My Dear Regina,'_ but they only have a few lines of writing. One starts _'My Dear Regina, You are the light of my life. You live in the darkness and thrive on control, but I know that you'_ and stops. As Regina rifles through she realizes that these are poems, written in Emma's hand. Emma was writing her poems. Regina slowly turns and heads to the stairs. Why hadn't Emma given her any of these? Or finished them at least?

Regina slowly walks up the steps into the parlor and then turns to start up the main staircase. Her fingers slide along the banister as she thinks. Regina and Emma had never been romantic. They'd started spending time together to give Henry a stable environment. For a year or so, that had been it. They grew to be friends and sat together at Henry's middle school graduation. Emma had helped do some repairs around the house and Regina offered her a guest room. Neither of them were looking for a relationship, with anyone really, so what was the harm in just living together. Later, after Henry's 16th birthday party, they'd spent the night in the study, reminiscing about the party and joking about their now solid friendship.

Regina hesitates in the hall, her hand hovering over the door to her room.

She and Emma had slept together that night and every night after that. They'd gotten married a mere 4 months later. They'd both realized they'd been together for years. The love they felt wasn't new at all. Now, though, Emma was writing her poetry. Seven years after she and Emma both met, Emma starts writing her poetry.

Regina finally puts her hand on the doorknob and opens the door. Emma is already in bed, the fluffy comforter pulled around her, her blonde hair the only thing showing. When Regina opens the door, the fluffy pile shifts and Emma's face appears.

Regina smiles fondly at Emma's goofy grin.

"Hey, Regina, what's up?" Emma's fingers peak over the edge of the blanket and Emma looks like a puppy. Regina blinks rapidly, holding back tears. Emma's face immediately becomes concerned. "Regina, what is it?"

Regina holds out the letters. "I found these."

Emma frowns, sitting up. "Oh, I can explain those."

"Did I do something wrong?" Regina asks, her voice shaking. She throws the letters onto the bed. "Is there something that you're upset with? We've never been romantic. I've never taken you out or-" She hesitates and wipes her eyes angrily. "Why are you writing me poetry?"

Emma picks up the letters, quickly stacking them and putting them onto the side table. She sits silently for a moment, then pushes her hair back. "I was trying to give you romance. I know that we've never done that before, but I thought you wanted it."

Regina frowns, and reflexively shakes her head. "Why? Why would I want that? Do you think we need that? Are you…unhappy with our relationship?"

"No!" Emma sits up on her knees, her hands raised defensively. "No! I love our relationship! It's just…"

"Just what?" Regina is shaking, her body tensed to the point of pain. This was it. This was the moment Emma Swan realized she deserved someone better than Regina. Someone who was more capable of love. "If you want someone better than me, you just have to say so and I'll let you leave. I wouldn't want you to hide your disinterest behind hollow words."

Emma paused for a moment. "What? Regina, you think that I'm writing you poetry because I want a divorce?"

"Of course. You're unsatisfied with our relationship and you hope to fix it with poetry, but we both know that's only a bandage for a large problem."

Emma reached forward and grabbed Regina's arm. "Regina, you have this so wrong. You're the one who's unhappy in our relationship."

"What?" Regina scowled at Emma, trying not to be distracted by the fact that Emma was only wearing underwear. "I'm perfectly happy with our relationship."

"You said you wanted a prince."

The room is quiet for a moment before Regina whispers, "what?"

Emma scoots back on the bed and pulls her knees to her chest, avoiding Regina's eyes. "You were talking to Mom and you said that you should have married a prince. That a real queen lives in a castle and marries a prince. That I was neither a prince nor a princess and that I'd never give you a castle." She pulls the blanket back over herself, covering everything but her head. "I was trying to do prince-like things. Make you happy, but I'm really crap at it."

Regina's shoulders drop as the tension leaves her body. She realizes she'd misread the situation and now it was her turn to apologize. She unbuttons her cuffs without speaking.

Emma watches her undress, her head resting on her knees. She looks on as Regina unbuttons her dress pants and lets them fall to the floor. Regina gently slides her shirt off of her shoulder and lays it on a chair. She sloppily ties her hair up into a ponytail and then climbs onto the bed.

Once Regina gets comfortable on the bed, sitting across from Emma, she speaks. "Yes. I should have married a prince."

Emma immediately tears up, quickly burying her face into her blanket.

"But I have very rarely done as I was supposed to." Regina moves to sit next to Emma and wraps her arms around. She pulls her close and holds her as she cries. "I was joking with Snow that day. She mentioned that we were living very different lives than we had originally imagined. Neither of us married princes and neither of us live in castles or rule kingdoms."

Emma nods as her tears die down. "I'm still so afraid that I'll wake up on day and you'll be calling me Miss Swan and trying to keep Henry away and this will all have been a dream."

Regina chuckles, dryly. "I'm amazed that you have put up with me for so long."

Emma suddenly stiffens and jerks away. "You were going to let me go!"

Regina looks at her, completely baffled. "I thought you didn't love me!"

"Regina!" Emma punches her in the arm. "Of course I love you! How could you think that?"

"Ow! Emma, you punched me!"

"You were being a bitch!"

"Well, I thought you finally realized that I was terrible at loving and that you were going to leave me. I thought it better if I just accept the pain and try to move on."

Emma looks at Regina, her eyes pained. "Do you still think so little of yourself?"

Regina's mouth opens and closes as her hand absently strokes the arm that Emma hit. "I…"

Emma pounces, pushing Regina across the bed. She throws a leg over Regina's waist and grins at the annoyed look on Regina's face.

"My feet are on the pillows."

Emma shrugs. "We'll wash them. Or not. Live a little." Emma leans down and brushes her lips over Regina's. She softly nips at Regina's bottom lip, sighing when Regina's tongue flicks out. Emma slides her lips across Regina's cheekbone, pressing a kiss against her neck. She scoots down Regina's body, letting their hips press together. Straightening her arms and lifting herself up, she looks down at her wife.

"I love you so much. I would kill a million dragons to stay with you forever. I would raise a million children. Let's not do that though, but I totally would!"

Regina smiles, her eyes misty. "I love you, too."

Emma frowns. "No. I don't think you understand how much I _love_ you. Like we're not best friends who have sex. I really, honestly, truly, love you." Emma crushes her lips against Regina's, dropping her body onto hers. She pulls her face away with a wet pop and sits up. "Take your bra off."

Regina nods and sits up, too, reveling in the way her stomach feels against Emma's. She quickly takes her bra off and flings it across the room. "What now?"

Emma reaches her arms around Regina and clasps her hand around her back, pressing their bodies impossibly close. "Now, I'm going to show you how much I love you."

* * *

Hours later, Regina lay awake in bed. Emma had tried to be romantic, but Regina had ruined it. She always ruined things. Emma is so nice and kind and patient, but she shouldn't have to be. Regina should be able to last longer than a week without picking a fight.

She turns her head to look at Emma sleeping. Emma's hair is spread across the pillows, the moonlight making it look ethereal. Regina smiles slightly, Emma isn't perfect. Far from it, in fact. She is messy and rude and uncouth, but she is real. Her hair curls messily, her mouth hangs slightly open.

Regina turns onto her side and reaches her hand out. She trails her hand across Emma's naked stomach and smiles as Emma's hand instinctively covers hers. She just watches Emma sleep for a while, taking in every detail of her face. Emma's lashes flutter occasionally.

Regina decides to do something romantic for Emma. Something to make up for her horrible mistake. She really loves Emma and she knows that Emma would be with her for the rest of her life, but she had forgotten. For one bleak moment, she forgot that Emma was her world. For one terrifying moment, she was ready to let Emma go without a fight. That was just unacceptable. Regina would make it up to her.

* * *

Emma slams the door to the cruiser. Fucking Grumpy fucking drinking so fucking much and then fucking throwing up in her goddamn fucking cruiser. Emma huffs and kicks her car, wincing at the pain. She sighs and then heads up the walkway towards the house. Honestly, she just wants to have dinner and watch a sappy kid's movie and drink cider and cuddle with Regina. Is that too much to ask?

Emma pulls out her key and unlocks the door. "Hello?" She frowns when she doesn't get a response. Regina should be home. Quickly yanking off her jacket, she throws it to the side and heads into the kitchen. When she's there, though, she remembers that Regina might be home soon and heads back to the door to properly hang it up.

Back in the kitchen, she goes straight for the fridge. A beer is more than called for. She is stopped by a post-it note in Regina's handwriting. _Call Me._

Emma calls up a ball of light. "Regina?" A few years ago, she and Regina had discovered that they could create magical walkie-talkies. Henry always pointed out that they could just use actual walkie-talkies and Regina always says that mayors don't use walkie-talkies. "Are you there?"

"Mrs. Swan-Mills, you're late."

Emma looks around the kitchen, confused. "Uh, no?"

"I was expecting your call an hour ago."

"You were?"

Emma practically feels Regina roll her eyes. "Just come to the woods."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Emma!"

"Sorry! I'll be right there!" She closes her hand, cutting off the call. Emma opens the fridge for a moment and wonders where all the beer went. A ball of light appears beside her head.

"There is no beer in the fridge, dear. I have it all with me."

Emma's head drops back. "You're a bitch."

"Of course. See you soon."'

Emma frowns at the light until it disappears. Regina is going to murder her in the woods and she's going to go because she really wants a beer. Sighing, she turns on her heel and stomps back toward the door. She grabs her jacket and leaves the house, slamming the door behind her. Maybe Regina is going to pin her to a tree with a knife, but keep her alive like Odin.

She starts her car, racing down the street towards the town line. 3 years ago, Emma had proposed to Regina in the woods near the edge of Storybrooke. She had stood just across the line and asked Regina's permission to live with her in town for the rest of forever. Regina had accepted, laughing at Emma's question because really it was too late. Emma was a permanent part of the town now.

Emma smiles, as she nears the Storybrooke sign. Suddenly, she notices light in the trees. Slowing down the cruiser, she leans across the passenger seat and stares into the woods. There were balls of light creating a path through the woods. Emma turns the car off and gets out, her eyes fixed on the light. She walks around her car, tripping slightly over the road. She takes off running, following the path the lights made, knowing Regina is at the other end.

The lights end and Emma finds herself in a clearing. A large blanket is spread in the middle, candles and wine are laid out, steaming food waits. Emma looks past that and sees Regina standing on the other side. She looks gorgeous, her hair, which has grown long, is curled and hanging down her back. She's wearing a floor length gown, her lipstick a dark red. Emma's mouth drops open.

"You look…amazing."

Regina grins, and gestures to Emma. "You look like a mess."

"Hey! I was unaware we were having a romantic evening! I would have worn a dress, too."

They look at each other for a moment.

"What is all of this for?"

Regina fidgets and avoids her gaze. "I felt bad, about misinterpreting your attempts at poetry yesterday. I thought I'd make it up to you with some romance of my own."

Emma smiles fondly. "Regina, you didn't have to do that. It's ok."

"I know, but still. I think that perhaps we should have done romance." She meets Emma's eyes. "You deserve the best." Regina gestures at the picnic. "Shall we?"

Emma nods and moves to sit. She stops when she sees Regina just staring at the blanket. "What's wrong?"

Regina frowns, her brow furrowing. "I don't think I can bend down enough to sit."

Emma laughs and goes to help her. She takes Regina's arm, bracing her as she lowers herself. "You really should have thought about that before you wore something so tight."

Regina rolls her eyes. "Please. You love this dress."

Emma plops onto the ground and smiles adorably. "I really do."

Suddenly, Emma gives a big shudder and slaps the side of her face. She shoots her arm out the side, frantically brushing it.

"What is it?! What's wrong?!"

"There's a bug! It was in my ear! Is it gone?"

Regina sighs heavily, her hand on her heart. "I thought something was actually wrong."

"Regina! There was a _bug_."

"Emma, it's just a bug. Honestly, you're such a city girl."

Emma chuckles. "I'm sorry, which one of us is in a ball gown?"

Regina's reply is cut off by a loud growl. Further into the woods, a branch snaps.

"Um," Emma looks at Regina, her eyes wide, "That's, uh…"

Regina quickly reaches across the blanket and grabs Emma's hand. "Nope."

White smoke surrounds them and they reappear, standing, in the kitchen. Regina is frowning, upset that her perfect romantic night was ruined.

"Thank god."

Regina's head whips around to stare at Emma. Emma is standing at the counter, opening the cooler Regina had filled with her beer. She takes one out, unscrews the top, and throws her head back, taking long gulps. When the bottle is empty, she slams it onto the counter.

"Oh man, I needed that."

"Really?" Regina glares at Emma, planting her hands on her hips. "I plan this great romantic night and you just want a beer?"

Emma turns around, holding her hands out. "Regina, we're not romantic people. You like being mean to people and ignoring my text messages and I like leather jackets and punching Leroy in the face. We work well together and I love you, but I tried the love letter thing and it didn't go well."

Regina pouts for a moment before dropping her arms. "Well, what now? Henry's out with his friends."

Emma smirks. "I'll tell you what now."

* * *

Henry gets home a few hours later. When he opens the door, he can hear sounds coming from the tv room. He shrugs off his coat and tosses it onto the floor, then heads towards his parents. When he walks into the tv room, he sees Lilo and Stitch playing on the flatscreen, his mothers speaking along to the movie. Walking around the couch, he sees a mess of empty beer bottles and what's left of a frozen pizza. Looking to his left, he sees Emma crying into a beer bottle, a pillow clutched to her chest. Regina is staring at the screen, tears silently rolling down her face as she slurs "Ohana means family and family means no one gets left behind."

Henry rolls his eyes. "You guys are so fucking weird."


End file.
